


Driving home for Christmas

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Driving home for Christmas, Family, Fanfiction Adventskalender, Happy Family, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Driving home for Christmas

**21 | Driving home for Christmas**

Endlich war die stressige Zeit des Jahres vorbei und die letzten Wochen der Hölle lagen hinter ihm.  
Endlich saß er im Auto, auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Bones war am Ende.  
Mit sich.  
Mit seinen Nerven.  
Mit seiner Geduld. _(was musste ihm diese nervige Schwester auch tausend Löcher in den Bauch fragen)_

Alles was er im Moment wollte, war endlich nach Hause zu kommen.  
Er freute sich auf sein Krümmelchen. Darauf, dass er sie endlich wieder im Arm halten konnte und ihr die wohlverdienten Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorlesen konnte. Darauf endlich wieder ein wenig Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.   
Und er wollte endlich nach Hause zu Jim und dem warmen kuschligen Bett, dass er viel zu selten gesehen hatte in den letzten Wochen.

Er vermisste seinen Mann.  
Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er jemals einen Menschen mehr vermissen konnte, als Joanna.  
Doch Jim … Jim war einfach eines Tages in seinem Leben aufgetaucht, hatte sich durch die wohl errichteten Mauern gekämpft und hatte sich ungefragt in sein Herz gestohlen.  
Und Bones war froh darum.  
Denn Jim hatte ihm erneut gezeigt, was es hieß zu lieben.

Auf dem Sitz neben ihm lag ein kleines Geschenk für ihn.  
Eigentlich hatten sie sich ja versprochen, sich nichts mehr zu Weihnachten zu schenken. Aber bei dem schlichten Lederarmband mit silbernem Ornament hatte er einfach nicht widerstehen können. Denn es war trotz aller Schlichtheit sehr elegant und es passte einfach zu Jim.

Bones genoss die Fahrt nach Hause und als er die Einfahrt nach oben fuhr, war das Haus hell mit weihnachtlichem Schmuck erleuchtet.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er Jim und Joanna eine Weile durch das Wohnzimmerfenster beobachtete, wie sie gemeinsam den Weihnachtsbaum schmückten.  
Jim würde sich beschweren, weil er kein Geschenk für Bones hatte. Doch Bones wollte gar nicht mehr, als das was er gerade durch das Fenster beobachtete.  
Das war das größte Geschenk, dass man ihm je hatte machen können.


End file.
